


Curioso Obsequio

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Por el cumple de Dai, Quell, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Dai, entre sus presentes de cumpleaños, encuentra uno en particular que le llama la atención.





	Curioso Obsequio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡El 22 fue el cumple de Dai! y en su honor, me planteé escribirle algo. 
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo tanto con Dai, y que toco a esta parejita por sobre todo. Así que es algo muy sencillito, un detalle para celebrar el cumple del menor de SolidS. Por cierto, la insinuación de la pareja es muy leve, un toque. 
> 
> Sin más, espero les guste.

**.**

**.**

Era 22 de abril, y Dai celebraba un nuevo año de vida. Su día comenzó con las felicitaciones del resto de _SolidS_ , junto a un desayuno especial (con su comida favorita) cortesía de Rikka y unos bocadillos dulces que Tsubasa no dejó de alardear que había comprado con amor para él.

Siendo domingo sus horarios eran pocos, sólo algunas reuniones para planificar próximos trabajos, y ya por la tarde se encontraban libres. A pesar de que se le dijo a Dai que harían lo que él quisiera por ser su cumpleaños (regresar a casa no era una opción, se le aclaró) terminaron en el centro comercial con Tsubasa haciendo compras compulsivas una vez más, aunque a Dai le compró ciertas cosas que falta les hacían. Dai nunca fue muy apegado a su familia, por distintos motivos ajenos a él, pero sin lugar a dudas, estar junto a su grupo le hacía sentir en familia, era un ambiente agradable que le recordaba que él también tenía su propio hogar.

Por la noche, Dai fue sorprendido (no era la primera vez, pero no dejaba de impresionarlo) con un montón de presentes que sus fans dejaron en las entradas de _Tsukino_. El resto de los miembros (principalmente Tsubasa, cabe destacar) estuvo muy curioso por saber qué había dentro de las bolsas coloridas de regalo. Dai, restándole importancia, dejó los presentes en la sala y se retiró a su habitación.

No fue luego de un largo rato que Dai dejó su habitación en busca de un poco de agua. La sala estaba vacía, con los demás en sus respectivos cuartos, y fijarse en el montón de paquetes que allí se encontraban fue inevitable. Se olvidó del agua y se sentó en el sofá, frente a los obsequios. Entonces, fue tomando uno a uno descubriendo su contenido. Desde ropa de marca, casual y deportiva, hasta accesorios como relojes costos encontró... Y se preguntó si de verdad sus fans debían gastar tanto dinero en él, no lo veía necesario.

También, recibió varias cartas que iba colocando a un lado y una sobre otra para leerlas luego con más calma, eran estos detalles los que Dai disfrutaba más. Y en eso, entre los últimos paquetes, encontró una envoltura que se le hizo vagamente familiar (o ya eran cosas de la hora, quién sabe). Rompió el papel, extrañamente ansioso, y un enorme signo de interrogación se dibujó sobre su cabeza al descubrir su interior: un _Lizz_ azul marino, mucho más oscuro que el que él representaba. Lo reconoció de inmediato, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que era una especie de error. Y entre sus dudas encontró una nota, de un papel con tonos pasteles, que abrió en seguida:

_"Me gustaría permanecer a su lado al menos de esta forma. Feliz cumpleaños, Dai-san."_

Dai observó el peluche y luego leyó el corto mensaje una vez más. Una extraña sensación lo abordó, totalmente nueva para él, y sacó el _Lizz_ de su caja comprobando lo obvio leyendo claramente en la etiqueta un "Kuga Issei"

¿Por qué alguien le regalaría un _Lizz_ de Issei? ¿Se trataba de una pésima broma o sólo un curioso error? Dai no sabía ni qué preguntarse.

- _Oh_ , Dai ¿Estás abriendo tus presentes?-

La voz de Rikka se escuchó, y fue ahí que Dai se percató de su presencia. No dijo nada, pero el mayor terminó sentado junto a él; llevaba sus ropas de dormir y un par de tazas vacías de café (la de Shiki y este, específicamente) Y Dai consideró que tal vez Rikka podía ayudarlo a aclarar sus inquietudes.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pronunció, sostenía aún el peluche y la nota en sus manos. Cuando Rikka asintió, continuó- ¿Por qué alguien me regalaría un _Lizz_ de Issei?- mostró su, realmente, curioso presente.

Rikka tomó un poco extrañado lo que Dai le exponía. Observó el animalito de felpa y se concentró en la nota, leyendo su contenido. Se formó un corto silencio, al parecer Rikka pensaba en la cuestión, mientras Dai esperaba paciente por su opinión.

-Bueno, aquí ya tienes la razón…- Rikka rompió con el silencio, alzando la nota con una pequeña sonrisa- Y si me preguntas por quién pudo haber sido, sinceramente sólo puedo pensar en una sola persona… El mismo Issei.- declaró, sincero y seguro de sus palabras, con su sonrisa intacta al comprender la situación.

La declaración de Rikka espantó algunas dudas en Dai, pero creó otras nuevas. Lo que había dicho Rikka tenía mucho sentido para él, aunque ahora no se explicaba el por qué Issei le daría un presente así… Tenía el ligero -y acertado- presentimiento que había algo importante que todavía no sabía.

-Si quieres saber más, te recomendaría que se lo preguntaras directamente a él.- fue lo último que dijo Rikka, devolviéndole a Dai su obsequio y dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro, transmitiéndole ánimos. Luego, se despidió y regresó a su habitación.

No supo cómo, pero las palabras de Rikka lo armaron de valor para tomar su teléfono con intención de contactar al posible responsable. Pero sólo fijarse en la hora le arrebató la valentía, pues ya era algo tarde y no quería molestar a Issei a esas horas y menos por algo que no era del todo seguro.

Derrotado, Dai se dejó caer en el sofá observando detenidamente al _Lizz_ azulado de frente. Entonces, se le escapó en un susurro:

-¿Eres tú Issei?-

Preguntarle al peluche no era la opción más inteligente, pero fue inevitable. Ante el silencio de la estancia, y la situación que se presentaba, Dai se puso a pensar en Issei… Él había compartido ya mucho con los gemelos (y Tsubasa incluido, quien siempre incentivaba salidas y otras reuniones que incluida a los cuatro) y le fue sencillo aprender a diferenciarlos, pues a pesar de su gran parecido físico eran muy distintos en cuanto a personalidad. Issei, por su parte, era más tranquilo, más callado, y Dai siempre se llevó bien con las personas así, incluso, le gustaban.

Estuvo tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que el peluche terminó cayéndole en el rostro. Ahí, percibió cierto aroma conocido… La esencia del mismísimo Issei que, no supo por qué, había memorizado. Y fue como si hubiera encontrado la salida de cierto laberinto sencillo, pero confuso…

Issei le caía bastante bien, y si había decidido darle un presente como aquel ¿Cuál era el problema? No tenía nada malo, y Dai comenzaba hasta a sentirse a gusto por haber sido tomado en cuenta para algo así.

-Entonces, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.- sentándose en el sofá, Dai le habló nuevamente al peluche. Había decidido aceptar la situación, porque después de todo no había nada malo en ella… Y se había encariñado ya con el _Lizz_.

Y ya más tranquilo, hasta contento, Dai se olvidó por el momento del resto de sus obsequios (del desorden, sobre todo) y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar… Eso sí, el peluche de Issei lo acompañaba.

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales:** Lamento mucho si quedó extraño, debo agarrar más práctica con ellos.

¡Gracias por leer! también me disculpo por posibles errores. 


End file.
